1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery module capable of improving low-temperature performance and heat dissipation characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries are rechargeable and can be repeatedly used. The secondary batteries may be implemented as a battery cell used for portable small-sized electronic devices such as a cellular phone, a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a camera and camcorder. Alternatively, the secondary batteries may be implemented as a battery pack including a plurality of battery cells, used as a power source for driving motors of a high-power hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), an electric vehicle (EV), and the like.
The battery module used as a power source for driving high-power motors generates a large amount of heat due to a charge or discharge operation, and the generated heat may deteriorate the battery cells. Therefore, it is required to develop a battery module with a structure having improved heat dissipation characteristics.
A lithium-ion containing battery cell has a disadvantage in that since its low-temperature resistance is large, low-temperature performance such as cold cranking is degraded. Therefore, it is required to develop a technique capable of performing the cold cranking by increasing the temperature of a battery as well as cooling of the battery.